Move On
by Kajune
Summary: -3369- She was gone, but that shouldn't stop him from finding someone else.


**Title **: Move On

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Angst / Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness. Character death.

**Summary **: -3369- She was gone, but that shouldn't stop him from finding someone else.

---

"I want a divorce, Ryohei."

Were the first words she said, during sunset on that painful day. Arms folded, with a serious expression.

"Wha~What? Why??"

"I don't know. I know full-well that this will hurt Kyoko-chan, but. being with you just doesn't feel right."

"Hana."

Her name, was the last thing Ryohei said before she turned round and walked away. Never to look back at him or see him again afterwards.

Ryohei sat on a bench within a park the next day. He held a white rose in his hand; it was the thing that started his relationship with Hana years ago. He felt ashamed of himself for letting a precious woman of his go just like that. He had devoted most of his time to her rather than boxing and she turned out not satisfied one bit. She was very happy being his boyfriend when they were teenagers. Their marriage ceremony went beautifully, or what Ryohei would say, extremely awesome.

He wouldn't dare dress up like a gentleman by wearing a suit. So he didn't wear his jacket, only his black necktie and his yellow shirt. His blacks pants, his belt and shoes. Of course he had bandages around his hands because that was what he puts on them.

Ryohei sat quietly with a smile, and some sort of invisible dark cloud above his head.

"Kufufu."

The sound of a familiar laughter knocked Ryohei back to reality. He turned towards his right and saw Rokudo Mukuro leaning on the edge of the bench with his trident in his right hand. It wasn't often for Mukuro to appear within public areas. In fact, the older he got, the more he would appear before groups of people less and less.

"What a tragic loss." He said.

His tone almost sounded like he was mocking the other, but Ryohei didn't suspect.

"Why are you here?" Ryohei asked.

Another laughter escaped the illusionist's lips. Staring into Ryohei's eyes with a mischievous grin, he gave the Sun Guardian his answer.

"I came to tell you that Kurokawa Hana died in a car accident, her grave is in the cemetery nearby."

Ryohei's heart just skipped a beat. Is it true, that not only did she part from his life, but this world too? The cloud above Ryohei's head expanded as he felt greatly ashamed of himself. He was unable to make words. Anyway, Ryohei got up off the bench and ran. Leaving Mukuro to watch him until he can no longer see him.

---

He found her.

A stone, with her name on it. The year of her birth and death were also on it. He stood staring at it with a lifeless stare. No emotion was on his face nor was he planning to show any just yet. She was his beloved wife, and his sister's beloved best friend. He failed to keep her happy, or keep her alive. All his life he has tried his best to protect Kyoko, and succeeded. However, he failed to protect another person, who was not related to him by blood but by marriage, well, not anymore.

He placed the white rose onto the dirt before the stone. Minutes later he no longer stood in front of the grave; even though she's gone, he isn't, so he must continue living to protect, everyone.

---

Ryohei stood and looked at the sun. He didn't bother to wear sun glasses. When Hana was alive, she once told him to put sun glasses on before gazing at the sun whenever they went to the beach with their friends. He didn't listen to her.

Ryohei's eyes were sore, but he refused to look away. He had been crying endless drops of tears and once he looks away, those tears will come back. He must stand strong and brave and must lose to nothing, like the sun itself.

He is the Vongola's tenth generation Sun Guardian after all.

He thought his eyes were going to burn in only seconds, but a pair of sun glasses were suddenly put on him from behind. Hands placed themselves on his shoulders as the unknown person walked over to his left.

"You should wear them, or others will be upset."

That voice.

Just the feeling of gloved hands made him suspect it was him, but he was still the last person he suspected to do such a thing. The hand on his left shoulder let go, and Mukuro stood within his sight at the corner of his eyes. He was smiling joyfully, not like the time he came to tell about Hana's death.

"I know losing someone important was painful, but at least someone still needs you. The best you can do is to move on." Mukuro said.

"I know." Ryohei replied.

"Then find someone else."

"Who?"

"I am not a matchmaker so don't ask me."

"You are capable of doing a lot of things."

"Cosplaying, matchmaking and being ultra nice is what I cannot do."

"I see."

Mukuro noted that Ryohei has matured more than expected. His younger self would of babbled on until there was no end to the conversation. The him of this time seems to understand how annoyed others can get, and how to make a point. He was smiling, but it was likely to be forced.

"Thank you." Ryohei said.

Mukuro was surprised, he was not expecting anything like that to be said to him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For telling me about Hana's death." Ryohei took off the sun glasses, and put them in the pocket pants. "Finding out later would of made things worse."

Mukuro wishes to ask him how would it change things if he learned much later. Since he has taught himself to avoid much conversation with Ryohei because of his attitude in the past, Mukuro said something else.

"No problem."

Ryohei's smile grew wider, as his eyes began to sparkle, with multiple feelings. Joy, love and a bit of sadness.

"You are so kind."

He cupped Mukuro's face, and kissed him. If he was not so seduced by the kiss, he would of beaten the-hell-out-of Ryohei. The feeling was sensational. It almost made Mukuro want more. When Ryohei gently pulled away, he gave the other a smile.

"I choose you."

What he said, didn't just shock Mukuro, but made him feel uncomfortable. He could not say anything due to having the boxers' lips on his again. Soon, did Ryohei gain entrance into his warm mouth.

---

That night, Mukuro opened his eyes after pretending to be asleep. He had his back to a drooling Ryohei who was unexpectedly quiet. Despite him been doing a lot of unexpected things today. The Vongola's tenth generation Mist Guardian was not only naked and a bit unhappy, his face was flushed and he was mentally cursing himself.

'I will never do a good thing ever again!' He vowed.

Well, he wasn't planning on being nice to Ryohei in the first place.

---

**End**


End file.
